


To the Victor

by blackglass



Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Banter, Chris is a little shit, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hayley wants to get hers, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Ssshhhh it's okay, Vaginal Sex, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 03:29:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4375484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hayley really, <i>really</i> likes winning. Chris just wants to enjoy this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To the Victor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sevenfoxes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenfoxes/gifts).



> For my dearest, darlingest [sevenfoxes](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenfoxes/pseuds/sevenfoxes)! Happy (Belated) Birthday!! ♥ Also, this was written before I found out that James and Hayley had flown out to Atlanta and back in a single day sooooo the timeline totally doesn’t work out. BUT THAT’S OKAY. Because this is fanfic and pure wish fulfillment. Where’s James? Who knows? Ssssshhhh, it’s okay. Just enjoy the filthy smut (the filthiest--and the only!--smut I have ever written.)
> 
> And it goes without saying but PLEASE DO NOT EVER SHOW THIS TO THE ACTORS. They do not need to know about the ridiculous sex we are imagining, starring what amounts to OCs that bear a striking resemblance to them.

“I have literally never seen a human being look more smug,” said Chris, taking a pull from his beer and watching with fond amusement as Hayley scrolled through her Twitter mentions, chortling gleefully as the Internet continued to implode in the wake of That Video.

“If you say you aren’t a little smug yourself, I’ll call you a liar to your face,” she replied, sniffing with mock disdain as she sipped the victory champagne she’d bought herself on their way back to his place straight out of the bottle (because she was a lady like that and not at all because Chris didn’t own champagne glasses). 

He laughed, not denying it, and settled more comfortably on the couch. “I still can’t believe you flew all the way over here just to win an Internet war.” He paused. Thought about it for a second. “I take that back--I _absolutely_ believe you would fly all the way over here just to win an Internet war.”

“Agent Carter never says die,” she pronounced grandly, shutting off her phone and tossing it back in her purse, turning so she could fix him with a look that Chris could only describe as….well… _hungry_. “And you know just how much I like to win,” she purred. 

Chris swallowed and felt his ears start to redden, the hairs on the back of his neck rising as the air between them suddenly seemed too close and heavy, the beginnings of something thrilling and electric sparking to life.

Hayley shifted closer. “Are you sure you don’t want any?” she asked, offering him the champagne bottle with a coy tilt of her head, dark eyes teasing. 

He hesitated for only the barest moment before leaning forward to put his bottle of beer on the coffee table and then reached for the champagne. Mouth suddenly dry, he took a generous gulp. The champagne burst on his tongue, tart and slightly bitter. 

Throughout it all, they never broke eye contact. 

She insinuated herself against his side, eyes still holding his, and retrieved the bottle from nerveless fingers. She tilted her head back slightly as she drank and Chris dropped his gaze to watch the graceful column of her neck work as she did. His eyes darted back up when she finished, fixating on the flickering pink of her tongue as it licked away the remnants of the champagne from her lips. 

He couldn’t help but lick his own lips in response. 

Smiling slowly, she swung a leg over his thighs to straddle him and without thinking, his hands came up to cup her waist. Trusting him to support her, she leaned back, twisting slightly to place the champagne bottle on the table, and then straightened back up, looping her arms around his neck and making herself comfortable on his lap. 

“Hayley…” he mumbled, tongue feeling thick and clumsy in his mouth. Like this, she was slightly taller than him, and he had to crane his head back to look her in the eye. Her pupils were blown wide, making her gaze seem endless, and he dragged in the floral scent of her perfume with every breath. 

“Hmmm?” she hummed questioningly at him, her face swaying closer to his as her fingers played with the hairs on his neck. He shuddered visibly, eyes slipping closed for a moment, and when he opened them again, he could see her lush lips curved in a satisfied feline smile. Her breath was on his face, mouth scant inches from his, and his lips were honest-to-god _tingling_ and he hadn’t even kissed her yet.

“What are we doing?” he asked, voice low and rasping. 

“I should think it would be obvious.” She leaned in to whisper kisses across his cheekbone, then down his jawline. His hands tightened convulsively on her waist. She rubbed her cheek against his, then whispered hot in his ear, “We’re celebrating.” She nipped at his earlobe before sucking it into her mouth to soothe the sting. He jerked in surprise and arousal. 

“We’ve been drinking…” he protested weakly, as she urged him to tip his head back with her hands, so she could continue to trail kisses down his neck. 

She huffed, scoffing against his skin, before pulling back to look him in the eye, one eyebrow raised scornfully. “Hardly enough to be drunk. If I’m drunk on anything, I’d say I’m drunk on _victory_.” She scratched her nails against the scalp on the back of his head and he muttered a bitten off curse as he bucked against her, already half-hard. “Tell me you don’t want it. That you’ve never wondered.”

He couldn’t. He _did_ want. He _did_ wonder. But… “I don’t want to ruin things…”

Hayley’s expression went soft and she pulled him in, tucking his head in the crook of her neck and wrapping her arms tight around him. “Oh, darling,” she sighed. “You’re not going to ruin anything.” 

He returned her embrace just as fiercely, breathing deep and slow, as they swayed together slightly in comfortable silence. 

“We’re always going to be friends,” she continued after a while, in a quiet voice. “No matter what. And I think, as long as we’re honest with each other and talk to each other like the grown adults we are, we’ll go along just fine.” She gently disentangled herself from him, cupping his face in her hands. “And I promise that I will absolutely still respect you in the morning.” She smirked at him teasingly. 

Chris rolled his eyes at her, but laughed a little in spite of himself. Then he tugged her to him and finally-- _finally_ \--touched his lips to hers.

The kisses they’d shared earlier that day had been good--anything having to do with Hayley was good--but they’d been “work kisses” (even if it was supposed to be “for fun”) and as such, there’d been a certain distance, an inability to tune out his awareness of everything else in the environment. 

Now though...now he could indulge. Could taste and play and let himself get lost in long, lush, drugging kisses. Her lips were plush and warm and they sipped at each other, faces slanting to get closer, deeper. He chased the faint flavor of champagne that lingered in her mouth, his tongue sliding against hers, tickling the roof of her mouth, lapping at the insides of her cheeks, tracing the edges of her teeth. He couldn’t keep his hands still, wanting them everywhere. They swept up and down her back in firm strokes, brushed her hair back away from her face, cupped her jaw and her neck, and--after he divested her of her cardigan--traced along the bared skin of her arms, goosebumps rising in their wake. 

He slid one hand down to her ass to squeeze and tug her closer and Hayley burst into snickers, breaking their kiss. “What?” he asked, confused and maybe pouting a little. Did he do something wrong? Was it too much too soon?

“Nothing. Well...I’d just been wondering when that was coming,” she said, still laughing a little, pecking him reassuringly. “Going for the bum: classic Evans move.” 

Chris barked out a disbelieving laugh. “I do not have--what do you even know about my moves?!”

“Oh please, I’ve seen your films,” she snorted, poking him in his side. “Saucy of you. I hope you got permission from your co-stars first and that you didn’t just feel up those poor--mmph!” He cut her off with a hard kiss.

“ _Moves_ ,” he scoffed, then took her lips in another kiss. “I’ll show you moves,” he muttered against her lips, reaching down to palm her ass with both hands, squeezing, and then dragging her against him to grind against the growing hardness in his pants. She pulled back with a gratifying gasp, rolling her hips, and he took the opportunity to leave nipping kisses down the exposed line of her throat. “And I’ll have you know,” he said between kisses, “that all--ass-grabbing--was completely consensual--and agreed upon beforehand.” 

“Good to know,” she returned breathlessly, before dragging his face back to hers.

Gone were the slow, indulgent, exploratory kisses from earlier; there was an edge of roughness to them now, as their mouths came together, wet and messy, hands grabbing and grasping instead of petting, their hips rolling into each other. He fucked his tongue into her mouth, reaching between them to pop the button on her pants and tug the zipper down so that he had slack to reach behind her, slip his hands into and below her waistband and fill his palms with the warm flesh of her amazing ass. 

She chuckled low and warm against his mouth. “ _Such_ an arse man,” she sighed. 

“Guilty as charged.” He bit gently at the point of her chin, dragged his lips down to her pulse point to leave a sucking kiss, trying to be careful not to leave a mark. “I’ve had _thoughts_ about this ass.”

She hummed approvingly. “And what about these?” she asked, pulling his hands out of her pants and cupping them to her breasts. “Any thoughts there?” 

He swallowed and squeezed reflexively. He could feel the stiff points of her nipples even through her shirt and the smooth material of her bra. “I honestly think you might slap me if I told you the thoughts I’ve had about these.”

“Mmm, unlikely.” She leaned back and dragged her shirt off, revealing a black bra and the glory of her cleavage. He stared, stupefied. “Well, go on,” she prodded impatiently, when seconds ticked by and he still had not made a move. 

Chris blinked, then skimmed his hands up the bared skin of her back, drawing her close and dropping a kiss in the dip of her collarbone. “I was _appreciating_ ,” he protested mildly. “Cleavage like yours deserves a respectful moment of silence. What, are we in a hurry or something?”

She arched an eyebrow at him, exasperated. “There’s taking the time to be respectful and then there’s being _glacial_. And I would like my victory orgasm sometime soon please.”

“So impatient,” he tutted, leaving a hot, open-mouthed kiss in the middle of her sternum, and then giving up all pretense and nuzzling his face into her cleavage. “Besides, I’m enjoying this. Enjoying you.” His voice came out slightly muffled. “Can you blame me for wanting to take my time?”

“Well enjoy me faster,” she snapped, shoving him back and reaching behind her to unhook her bra, tugging it off in record time and tossing it off to the side. She tossed her hair back and planted her hands on her hips, eyebrow raised. “Well?”

Silence.

“ _Chris_.”

“Ssshhhh,” he said, distractedly, poking blindly at her face in an attempt to place a finger on her lips to shush her without taking his eyes off her chest. “We’re having a moment.”

She sighed deeply and slumped back on his lap (which did _fascinating_ things to her breasts). “I’ve made a terrible mistake.”

“False! Best decision ever.”

“I will take the girls and go home if you don’t get a move on, Evans, I swear to god--”

Laughing, he pulled her into a kiss. She put up a half-hearted protest, but he didn’t let her pull away, one hand buried in the hair on the back of her head, fingers massaging into her skull, the sensations making her spine melt. He sucked on her tongue and slipped his other hand back inside her pants, kneading at her ass. The hand on her head tightened in her hair and he tugged, urging her head back, making her gasp. He licked a hot stripe up her throat, then tugged at her earlobe with his teeth. “Gonna take my time with you, Atwell” he rasped in her ear, his breath tickling and making her shiver. “Make you feel so good, honey. So fucking good. Gonna get my hands and my mouth on your pretty tits.” He traced a finger along the side of one breast, teasingly, and she tried not to whimper. “Then lay you out, eat you out so slow and good, ‘til you’re coming all over my mouth, ‘til you’re screaming for it. Then I’ll give you my cock, fuck you however you want it.” He dragged his mouth down her jawline until he reached her lips, taking them and kissing her wet and sloppy until she was panting. “How’s that sound?”

“I can work with that,” she said, breathless. “Can we get started now?”

He chuckled but didn’t tease her anymore, nuzzling down her chest and sucking a nipple in his mouth, while he weighed the other breast in his hand, squeezing and shaping the heavy, soft globe as best he could, given that it was a bit more than a handful. Hayley sighed in satisfaction, leaning back to let him work. He released the nipple in his mouth with a pop, cupping the flesh and lavishing wet kisses along the upper slope of it, while his other hand twisted and tugged at the opposite nipple. 

“Teeth,” she gasped. “Use your teeth. Gently.” He licked and nipped his way to the opposite side, laving the nipple there with broad licks of his tongue, before gently scraping his bottom teeth just under her areola. She shivered and gave a quiet moan. Carefully, he set his teeth to her bud, pulling gently and she cried out, jerking her hips against his. She was so beautifully responsive and he passed long minutes fucking worshiping her tits, greedily drinking up her gasps and groans and murmured praises. 

“Off,” she growled eventually, plucking at his shirt. “Take this off now.” He ignored her at first, a little distracted by having his face buried in her breasts, until she flicked his ear, making him yelp. She was unmoved by the look of betrayal he shot her, dragging the hem of his shirt up his torso. 

“You just want to see _my_ boobs,” he grumbled with mock annoyance. 

“Well, it’s only fair,” she replied tartly. “Tit for tat and all that. Strip, Evans. I want a look at the goods.”

He reached for the back of his collar and pulled it over his head, then leaned back to let Hayley look her fill, which she did with a greedy gleam in her eye that did great things for his ego. He might have flexed a little (just a bit--for her benefit, of course) while she skimmed her fingers down his torso, over his abdomen. “Is it as good as the first time you saw me?” he asked, smirking.

The look she shot him clearly warned him not to be smug, but she sighed and admitted, “I don’t think anything can top that first moment--and aren’t we lucky that’s been preserved for posterity on film? But...well...you are quite beautiful to look at, darling.” She began to walk her fingers back up the ladder of his abs, looking up at him through her lashes, eyes promising _all sorts_ of wicked things, her lower lip caught enticingly in her teeth. His dick twitched in his pants.

“Well, I hope you’re not just planning on looking right now,” he said, voice not quite steady.

“It would serve you right if I teased you a bit too. But no,” she agreed. “I plan on taking copious advantage of you.”

“Be gentle.”

In lieu of an answer, she bent down to flick her tongue over his nipple, then scraped her teeth over it, making him hiss and jerk. For several long, pleasurable minutes, he enjoyed her enjoying him as she groped, licked, and nibbled her way over his pecs and his six-pack, making happy little noises in the back of her throat. When she dipped her tongue into the well of his belly button though and began kissing her way down to his belt, he caught her under her arms, pulling her up. “Wait, come here,” he said, kissing the moue of thwarted ambition off her face before she could open her mouth to protest. He plundered her mouth, keeping her distracted. It wasn’t that he _didn’t_ want head, but he’d meant what he’d said earlier: he wanted to take his time to eat her out first, taste her thick and wet on his tongue, lick at her until her thighs shook and she screamed for him, and _fuck_. He gave a heartfelt groan and reached down between them to cup his hand over her mound. 

She gasped as he pressed the seam of her pants against her. “Off! Pants off. Now.”

“ _Fuck yes_.” He turned to lay her down on the couch, grabbing at the waistband of her pants with desperate hands as she lifted her hips. The pants-removal process ended up far less sexy than he wanted. Partially because he felt a little clumsy with lust and partly…

“Why do girls even wear skinny jeans?!” Chris complained, as he shuffled back, trying to peel her out of her pants, which fought him every step of the way. 

“ _Fashion_ ,” Hayley growled back, trying to help, but mostly getting in his way. “And don’t lie and pretend you don’t enjoy the view when we wear them.”

“Well…” He tilted his head, conceding the point. He finally managed to yank it off, tossing it over his shoulder with a flourish, which drew a giggle from her and he grinned. 

Sitting back on his heels, he stroked his hands over her shins and calves, taking a moment to enjoy the sight of her splayed out on his couch (and mentally congratulating past!Chris for having the excellent foresight of going for the extra wide sectional). She looked like a Renaissance painting come to life, one of those artistic nude ladies that someone like fucking Michelangelo painted (did Michelangelo paint naked ladies? Chris kind of felt like everyone around that time did), all pale skin and generous curves, dark hair tumbling over the couch and down her shoulders. The desperate lust had abated somewhat during the struggle with her clothing, settling into a simmering desire that thrummed pleasantly in his gut. 

She reached up with her foot to poke him in the shoulder, and looked at him, eyebrow tilted, her expression clearly an invitation. He captured her ankle, dropping a kiss on the top of her foot. “You’re so beautiful, honey,” he rumbled quietly, with complete sincerity, and she actually blushed a little, hiding a slightly embarrassed smile in the back of one hand. “Hey,” he breathed, shifting forward to come up over her. “C’mere.” He kissed her, propping himself up with his forearms on either side of her head, trying not to crush her. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled, urging him down, and he took the hint, lowering himself carefully until they were pressed together. 

It felt so fucking good to be cradled between her thighs, her soft breasts compressing against his chest, feeling her lips parting and closing under his, her feet dragging up and down the backs of his legs. He pulled away from her lips to devote some attention to her neck, finding the spots that made her gasp and arch and dig her nails into his back. Working his way down, he scattered kisses over her sternum and buried his face for a moment in the valley between her breasts. He reaquainted himself with her tits, remembering how she liked him to use his teeth on her, nosing down to the crease underneath to lick at the sweat that had accumulated there. He kissed along her ribs, laughing with her when he found the spots that were ticklish and made her squirm. Continuing, he left a trail of sucking kisses down the soft swell of her belly and the muscles of her abdomen trembled slightly in anticipation, thighs shifting restlessly. Chris took the waistband of her panties in his teeth, pulling the fabric away from her skin…

...and released it, letting it snap back in place, making her jump and curse. 

He laughed as she kicked at him with her heels in retaliation. He hauled himself downward, but instead of moving in between her thighs, he grabbed her left foot, and kissed at the ball on the inner side of her ankle.

“ _Chrissss_ ,” she whined at him. 

“Relax, baby,” he murmured, as he dragged slow kisses up the smooth skin of her calves. When he reached the bend of her knee, he licked into the crease underneath, making her gasp and jerk in surprise. “Didn’t know you’d like that, did you?” he asked, with a smug smirk. She scowled down at him, but didn’t deny it, nudging at him with her other knee in a wordless demand to continue. He obliged her, repeating the process on her other leg, but this time, he didn’t stop at her knee. He kissed up her thigh, biting softly at the flesh, enjoying the way her muscles quivered and jumped. He nuzzled into the crease where her thigh met her hip, then dropped a kiss on her panty-covered mound. 

He swore Hayley stopped breathing in anticipation. 

Chris moved down to where her panties were soaked with her arousal, breathing in deep the scent of her, musky and heady. He pressed his open mouth against her there and breathed out hot, and she let out a strangled cry. 

“Please, _please_ , no more teasing,” she begged, fingers twining in his hair desperately. “Please, come on…”

He shook off her fingers and sat up to skin her panties off. Tossing them over the back of his couch, he settled himself back between her legs, wedging his shoulders between her thighs to spread her open wider. He curled his arms under her thighs and back over the tops of them, using his hands to help spread her folds, which were glistening with her slick. He took a minute to admire the pretty pink of her cunt before licking a broad stripe up the length of it, gathering the taste of her, thick and salty, on his tongue. They both moaned. 

He kept his tongue flat and soft, licking all over and mapping the topography of her cunt, tracing over the petals of her labia, avoiding her clit for the moment. He tickled at the opening of her vagina with the tip, then pressed into her with it, fucking her shallowly. She squirmed restlessly, rocking her hips to try to fuck herself onto his tongue, and that wouldn’t do at all. He repositioned his forearms so they lay flat across her hips, holding her down and immobilizing her. She groaned in protest, raking her fingernails over his scalp, which made him shudder and grind into the couch. Chris shouldered up closer to her, forcing her legs open wider, and licked up to her clit, using gentle side-to-side strokes on it, before moving away from it back down to her entrance. 

He continued to eat at her, soft and slow, just as he’d promised, flickering his tongue over her clit back and forth, side to side, in circles, using her noises to figure out what she liked best. He’d back off just when he could feel her start to get going, fuck her with his tongue to tease her with what she really wanted, enjoying the way she pulled at his hair and cursed at him, and then he’d come back to her clit. He worked her up steadily, building up the pressure, humming with approval as her groans and squeaks picked up in pitch and volume and at the way she struggled against his grip on her hips. His face was a mess, her slick smeared all over his cheeks, nose, lips, and chin, and he fucking loved it. Loved what a wreck he was making of her and she of him. 

He glanced up at her. Her head was tipped back so he couldn’t see her face, but he had an excellent view of her playing with her tits, squeezing and rubbing at them, and pulling at her nipples with her fingers. He groaned into her cunt and she sobbed at the sensation of the vibrations. 

She was so fucking close, he could tell by the way her thighs were trembling, but he was starting to get tired. He took his arms off her hips, laying the flat of his tongue on her clit, and urged her to move her hips against it to take what she needed. She hunched frantically against him, taking a vise-like grip on his hair with both hands, her moans raw and ragged. He held on for the ride as best he could, pressing her thighs open. 

“Oh _fuck_ ,” she sobbed. “Oh, _shit_. I’m so--god, _please_ \--”

He surged up and pinned her hips again, closing his lips around her clit, _sucking_ and then lashing the bud with his tongue hard and fast. She shrieked, and with one more hard pull on her clit, she shattered with a wailing scream, wet flooding over his chin, her thighs clamping tight around him as she shuddered and shook and very nearly snatched him bald. He kept licking at her softly with his aching tongue, ignoring the pain and drawing out her pleasure, until the sensation became unbearable and she shoved him away from her with a whine of discomfort.

He sagged back on his haunches, then spying his discarded shirt on the floor, picked it up and used it to wipe his face clean. He massaged his sore jaw, trying to work the feeling back into it. Hayley was curled up slightly on her side, still breathing hard and shaking with the aftershocks of her orgasm. He swelled a bit with male satisfaction at how wrecked she looked--she was flushed red down to the tops of her breasts, hair dark and skin glistening with sweat, lips bitten a dark red. He adjusted himself in his pants, hissing a little with sensitivity, and settled himself next to her on the couch, smoothing a hand soothingly up and down her flank. “You okay there, honey?”

She moaned and slit open an eyelid, reaching out a trembling hand to pat him on the thigh. “Nicely done. Just...gimme a minute.”

He grinned. “Take as long as you like.”

She tugged at his wrist. “Come cuddle.”

Chris stretched out alongside her, and she bonelessly let him drape her around him so that they were both comfortable, her head on his shoulder, face tucked into the crook of his neck, his arms around her, and their legs tangled together. He nosed into her hair, kissing the top of her head, and stroked his hands up and down her back until her breathing gradually slowed. 

Like, _really_ slowed.

“Hey,” he said quietly, jostling her a little. “Hayley?”

She hummed a small questioning sound.

“Don’t fall asleep on me now, Atwell.”

“Why shouldn’t I?” she slurred, nuzzling into his neck, but he could feel her smile against his skin. 

He huffed in mock outrage. “Oh, is that how it is?”

“Mmmph, it is,” she agreed peaceably. “Unless you can give me a good reason to stay awake…” She feigned an exaggerated yawn. 

“Fightin’ words, Atwell,” he growled, taking her lips in a hard kiss and shoving his thigh between hers. He bit at her bottom lip and when her mouth parted, he wasted no time sweeping his tongue into her mouth, kissing her deep and dirty. Breaking the kiss, he was gratified to see how hard she was breathing, how dark her eyes had gotten. He slipped two fingers into her mouth. “Suck,” he ordered, voice low and rumbling. She did as he asked, eyes glazed with arousal, the bottom edge of her teeth scraping against his fingers as he pulled them from her mouth, a trembling thread of saliva trailing from her lips. 

Chris held her eyes as he reached between her thighs, and she gasped as he circled her clit, then dipped down into her slit to gather the remaining wetness from her earlier orgasm to help slick his way. “I promised you something else earlier. Do you remember?” he asked, stroking her with a finger on either side of her clit.

“Your cock,” she panted. “You promised me your cock.”

“Anyway you wanted it,” he agreed, stroking down to tease her entrance and then sinking a finger into her heat. “So tell me,” he said, thrusting his finger slowly, dragging it against her inner walls. “How do you want me?” 

“I…” she said, then gasped as he sank another finger into her, twisting and scissoring them, stretching her. “ _Fuck_.” 

“That’s the idea.” He smirked.

She retaliated by cupping him in his pants and squeezing his erection. He grunted and his rhythm stuttered. “I think,” she said, voice rough. “that I’ll need to see this cock before I decide if I want anything to do with it at all.”

“You make a compelling point,” he agreed in a strangled voice, and didn’t stop her as she popped open his button and lowered his fly. He groaned as she reached into his boxers, wrapping her hand around him and drawing him out, pumping him tight and slow. 

“Mmmm, big boy,” she breathed, leaning in to lick at his lips, and then doing something _amazing_ with a twist of her wrist. He moaned and she grinned at him, feral. “Yes, that’ll do quite nicely.” She released him and he tried not to whimper at the loss of her touch. “Now strip.”

She heaved herself off the couch and headed to rummage in her purse, while he scrambled to sit up and tug off his pants and boxers. As soon as his clothes were off, a condom was thrown into his lap, followed by an armful of warm, naked girl. She kissed him, mouth slanting hard against his, hands dragging through his hair and tousling it even more than it already was. “Put it on,” she ordered breathlessly, pulling away, her eyes hot on his. 

He groped for the condom, tearing it and rolling it on while she watched hungrily. Once it was on, she reached for him, pumped once, twice, then let go, sliding off his lap. 

“This is how I want it,” she said, turning around and straddling his lap again. He helped settle her into position, brushing her hair over one shoulder and leaving a sucking kiss on the shoulder he just exposed. 

She leaned back, resting her head on his shoulder and turning her face to his to beg a kiss. He obliged her, cupping her breasts with his hands, plying every scrap of knowledge he’d learned about how she liked her tits played with. She reached down to hold his cock in position before sinking down on it and they moaned into each other’s mouths as she worked herself onto his cock until it was in as deep as it could go. 

He pulled away from her mouth, burying his face into the back of her neck as he savored the feel of her, tight and hot around him. “ _God_ ,” he groaned, biting softly at the nape of her neck. 

Hayley shivered, leaning forward to brace her hands on his knees as she began to ride him, keeping the pace slow at first. She lifted herself up until only the very tip of him was still in her, then sank down slow, circling her hips. Chris slumped against the back of the couch, mesmerized by the sight of her ass lifting and lowering on him, the way his cock stretched her open and slid into her tight passage. He let his hands roam as she fucked him, smoothing his hands up and down her thighs, her sides, the small of her back. He groped the firm globes of her ass, squeezing and spreading them to expose the pucker of her entrance. Gathering the slick of her arousal on his thumb, he used it to tease at the opening of her ass, making her yelp and lose her rhythm. She ground against him as he circled his thumb, letting out shuddering, breathless groans, before she paused, adjusted her position and then began to _ride_ him like she stole him, setting a frantic pace. 

He could tell when she’d found just the right angle by the way her cries changed and her limbs began to stiffen. Giving up on trying to keep up with teasing her asshole, he grabbed desperately at her hips, urging her along, answering her cries with his own. It wasn’t long until she threw her head back, spine arching, and she came with a choked off shriek, her inner muscles bearing down rhythmically on his cock. 

Before she was even done coming, Chris had surged up, pulling out of her and pushing her down face first into the couch cushions next to where he’d been sitting. He dragged her up by her hips onto her knees until she was at the right height for him to thrust back into her. Planting one hand in between her shoulderblades to hold her down and the other hand on her hip, he pounded into her, past the point of being gentle. Mere minutes later, he was coming with a long drawn out moan, emptying himself into the condom. 

He slumped forward with a sigh,trembling and breathing like a bellows. Her walls were still fluttering weakly around him every so often. Once he felt like his legs would hold him, he eased out of her carefully and went to dispose of the condom. 

When he returned to the couch, Hayley was sprawled out flat on her stomach, looking blissfully fucked out. He smiled at the sight, feeling fond and just a little bit (read: VERY) smug. He climbed up on the couch, wedging himself between her and the back of it, and urged her onto her side so that he could spoon her. She nestled back into him with a happy sigh, tangling her hand in his, and nuzzling her face into his bicep. 

“Oh my god,” she mumbled hazily.

“Holy fuck,” he agreed.

“Should’ve done this sooner. All that time wasted playing iPad games when we could have been having so much sex.”

“All the sex.”

She elbowed him a bit. “Are you mocking me?”

He smiled into her hair. “No, ma’am.” Well, maybe a little bit. 

She sniffed, unconvinced, but reached back to smack him on the ass. “Sleep now. Short nap. 20 minutes. Then we’re doing this again.”

He laughed a little disbelievingly. “You have a flight to catch in a few hours. And I’ve got an early wake-up call.”

“I’ll sleep on the plane,” she muttered, waving a hand dismissively.

“I note a distinct lack of concern for my predicament.”

“You’re Captain America. You’ll live.”

“I’m feeling the love here, Atwell.”

“Sssshhh, sleep. Just a little bit.” She was already dozing off.

“Just a bit.” He kissed her hair, and followed her into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> A few things:
> 
> -Chris Evans is ABSOLUTELY an ass man. And he totally does grab several of his co-stars’ asses in his movies. (POUR EXAMPLE: [Exhibit A](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5Q2reaGLAGk), [Exhibit B](https://youtu.be/a08ggxm1RV8?t=3m))  
> -He’s totally drinking Stella Artois beer.  
> -The skinny jean removal debacle is based on real life. Chris’s complaints are my ex-boyfriend’s complaints (and you’re damn right he didn’t have any complaints while I _was_ wearing them. Hmph)  
>  -This could have ended up filthier, but I actually cut out one of the sex scenes because I was afraid I’d gone TOO FAR.  
> -Lastly, I am 99% certain that they’re just really good friends IRL. But gosh, they’re pretty together. (And seriously you two: GET MARRIED. MAKE BABIES.) (Please don’t tell them I said this.) (Please don’t tell them you said this either. LET THEM LIVE).


End file.
